kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day!
is the eightieth episode of the original ''Kamen Rider series. It introduces the new evil organization Gel-Shocker, risen from the ashes of the original Shocker, serving as the enemy for the remainder of the series' run. It also introduces new villain General Black and concludes Ganikomol's three-episode arc. Plot After Ambassador Hell's final defeat and death, the Great Leader decides to merge Shocker with an American organization called Geldam, naming the new organization Gel-Shocker. Hongo must defeat the new organization. Synopsis A group of campers are trying to take some water from a river, only to be interrupted by a scream. A Shocker Combatman comes from the bottom of the river, begging for help and requesting that the campers take him to Kamen Rider in Tokyo. A hybrid crab/bat monster appears and kills the Shocker Combatman, telling him Shocker no longer needs him. The campers end up witnessing a massacre of Shocker Combatmen who attempted to escape through the forest. Eventually, the Boys' Kamen Rider Squad contacts Tachibana Racing Club, informing them "something terrible" has happened to all Shocker Combatmen. Hongo talks to Taki in a truck about the mysterious organization mentioned by Garagaranda. Suddenly the truck is stopped by a worker who tells them the way is blocked, and to take another way. But the other way is also blocked. Another truck comes behind them, which almost hits their truck and sends down a few brightly-dressed foot soldiers, with Hongo realizing their higher durability compared to the original Shocker Combatmen. Hongo's truck's driver runs back into his truck, but Ganikomol comes from inside it and kills him. Hongo transforms into Kamen Rider and engages Ganikomol in battle. Ganikomol informs him of Shocker's merging with the American organization Geldam, creating Gel-Shocker. Hongo tells Taki, who is riding the truck, to retreat, but Ganikomol says that there is a bomb inside the truck set to explode in a few minutes. Hongo quickly rides the Cyclone, but Ganikomol attacks him and flies away. Hongo hurriedly contacts Tachibana Racing Club, telling Taki to get out of the truck. The truck explodes, but Taki survives. In the hospital, Ganikomol comes to destroy the last evidence of the death of the Shocker Combatmen. Hongo tells Taki to follow the car Ganikomol is in, so they can find Gel-Shocker's headquarters. After defeating some more Gel-Shocker Combatmen, they find the base in a cave. Later inside the cave, they find Tobei Tachibana laying on a bed. Ganikomol tells them if they want him alive, they must not resist and allow themselves to be taken in by Gel-Shocker, to which Hongo and Taki concede. Ganikomol reveals that the "Tachibana" is actually Geldam's chief in disguise. Later on, General Black gives a speech telling all members of Gel-Shocker the reasons as to why Geldam merged with Shocker. Suddenly, a transformed Hongo comes out, telling him he will never die as long as Gel-Shocker exists. Hongo tells Taki to follow General Black while fighting Ganikomol. Ganikomol's flying attack creates an explosion which seemingly engulfs both him and Hongo, the two falling into the sea. Taki screams Kamen Rider's name in despair. Cast * : * : * : * : * * * Errors to be added Notes *This episode aired on NET alongside episode 13 of Android Kikaider, Pink Tiger Attacks the Amusement Park. *This episode marks the last appearance of the Shocker Combatmen in the series, with their place being taken by the Gel-Shocker Combatmen. However, the Shocker Combatmen would remain an icon of Kamen Rider and go on to appear in various crossovers to this day. *Footage from this episode, the rise of Gel-Shocker announced by General Black and Ganikomol, is featured as part of Tobei Tachibana's retrospective in episode 27 of Kamen Rider X. *General Black will disguise himself as Tachibana again in the film Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 (2015). Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider'' DVD Volume 14 features episodes 80-85.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l2-3 *''Kamen Rider'' Blu-ray Volume 4 features episodes 80-98.https://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/riderbox/ S_1_14.jpg|''Kamen Rider'' Volume 14, DVD cover Series_1_Volume_4.jpg|''Kamen Rider'' Box 4, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider